Many customer issues fielded by printer manufacturers are related to the printer hanging up or the printer not printing correctly (e.g., missing character, barcodes or fonts used are different to what is expected). Most such issues are due to invalid syntax in an input command script such as invalid characters, extra characters in the commands, missing characters and sometimes unusual combinations of commands that cause the printer to not behave as expected.